The Boy and Angel
by Midnight1234
Summary: Dean and Castiel have somehow been turned into twelve-year-olds. While Sam and Bobby try to find a cure to turn them back, Dean takes it upon himself to teach Castiel how to act like a normal kid.
1. Back a Few

**Hiya! This is my first Supernatural fic so I hope it's good! I have a thing about turning characters back in time, but I had to absolutely write this! Well, I hope you like it! Please review, favorite, and follow! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**The Boy and Angel**

**Back a Few**

Sam didn't think that hunting monsters could ever get weirder than at this particular moment in his life. Because he had never seen anything stranger, _weirder_, and just plan _crazy _in front of him. But he guesses it must come along with the job at one point.

Standing in front of him was something he thought he would never see in his short human life. Twelve-year-old Dean and Castiel stood in front of him, both staring up at him with wide eyes. Well, Dean looked like he was about to break someone's neck and Cas just looked utterly confused like normal.

"Sam, I do not know what has happened to my vessel's body. Please explain." The black haired and blue eyed boy said, sounding so much like the older Castiel. Dean looked at the boy next to him grumpily, freckled nose scrunched up.

"We've been turned into little kids Cas." Dean replied, seeing as Sam was at a loss for words. "I don't think it could get anymore clearer than it is. Would you like me to go into further detail on how you are at this moment twelve?" he said sarcastically. Cas looked at Dean, seriously.

"That would be nice, thank you." The blonde haired boy just rolled his eyes and plopped down on the cheap motels bed, springs creaking from the suddenness.

"Um," Sam said uncertainty as Cas looked at him for answers, seeing as Dean wasn't going to give him the ones he wanted. "Well… um… I'm going to go get you two clothing that fit… Uh, okay?" Sam asked, pointing to the door, looking at Dean. "Well, yeah." He made his quick escape, leaving the two de-aged man and angel alone in the hotel room.

With nothing to do and questions unanswered, Castiel sat down next to Dean on the bed, his trench coat sliding off one shoulder as he did so.

"Cas, Can't you fix this?" Dean asked as he fell backwards on the bed, bouncing slightly from the springs in the mattress. Castiel looked behind him slightly and at Dean's freckled face.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." the boy replied. Dean sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

"You know? Work some of your mojo to turn us both to the appropriate age?" Dean said, looking at the angel boy with pleading bright green eyes. Castiel's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked sideways.

"It appears that my 'mojo' won't work in my vessel at the moment. Whatever has happened to us, seemed to affect my powers too." Castiel replied as Dean picked up the remote beside him and turned on the cheap television.

"Great, this is just great. Now you really are a big baby in a trench coat." he muttered. When he caught Castiel's hurt blue eyes at his comment, Dean quickly sat up with alarmed eyes, hand hovered over the black haired boy's shoulder. "Um, not that I really mean it, cause you know, you're great Cas! Awesome even! I meant it as a joke! See? Ha ha ha!" Dean laughed awkwardly. Castiel's nose scrunched up at that, the hurt disappearing.

"I do not understand this humor." he replied. Dean's shoulders dropped, hand dropping to his side.

"Of course you don't Cas." he muttered to himself. Castiel ignored his comment as he looked at the television that had been ignored up until now, eyes transfixed on the Scooby Doo cartoon that played.

"Dean, why is that dog talking? How is that even possible?" Castiel asked. Dean looked at the TV, smiling a little to himself.

"It's a cartoon, Cas. It's not a real dog. They just basically drew the dog, colored it, and had someone voice him." Dean explained, Castiel nodding slightly in responds as he became transfixed in the cartoon, even scooting closer to Dean to get closer to the TV. Dean didn't mind that much as he fell backwards on the bed, looking sideways at the TV as both of them watched Scooby Doo in peace, waiting for Sam to come back with the appropriate clothing and hopefully some food.

* * *

"I'm back!" Sam shouted as he entered the motel's room, dropping the Impala's keys onto the little table. He set down the two bags that contained hopefully enough clothing for both Dean and Cas for a week. He then sat down a bag of fast food on the table, looking up when no one answered him. The sight that he saw before him made his heart melt and a soft smile appear on his lips.

Dean and Castiel were lying side by side on the bed, both asleep as kid cartoons played on the TV. Sam had to admit, even though that this was weird by a long run, the two de-aged man and angel look adorable as they slept so close to each other.

Without looking away from the scene, Sam took out his phone and took five pictures of the two sleeping. "I might need this for later." he told himself quietly as he softly made his way to the bed and turned off the TV.


	2. Baseball at Bobby's

**Hiya! This chapter is a little… rushed? I think? Not sure, so I apologize about that, but I still hope its good! Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**The Boy and Angel**

**Baseball at Bobby's**

"I'm bored!" Dean shouted from the back of the Impala. Sam drummed his fingers in annoyance against the steering wheel, trying to think of his happy place while he also tried to not crash the Impala since Dean would have his head if he did. Literally. "Are we there yet?!" Dean asked for the millionth time in the last two hours. Cas didn't seem to mind that Dean was repeating the same thing over and over again as he looked at Sam from where he was in the passenger seat.

"Why is this method of transportation so slow?" Cas asked curiously, ignoring Sam's irritation. Sam ignored him, trying to drown out every noise around him, because if he didn't, he would be screaming and crying for Dean to just shut up.

"Sammy!" Dean whined. "Are we even close to Bobby's?" That was the last and final straw to Sam's patience as he looked at Dean in the review mirror furiously.

"Shut. Up." he growled angrily. "We'll get there when we get there." He turned his attention back to the road, his frustration not yet disappearing. Dean stuck his tongue out at him as he crossed his arms and looked out of the window next to him stubbornly.

Cas looked at the brothers with furrowed eyebrows, feeling oddly nervous now. He just hoped they reached Bobby's place quicker so this nervousness can just go away. He didn't like it and wanted it gone fast.

* * *

"Balls!" was the first thing out of Bobby's mouth as he laid eyes on the de-aged Castiel and Dean. Yes, Sam did tell him what had happened over the phone, but seeing what happened to the two boys in front of him was like getting punched in the face thirty times nonstop by a pro. wrestler.

Dean glared at Bobby in annoyance, walking past the hunter and into the house, Cas hesitantly following him after a curious glance at Bobby. Sam now stood in front of Bobby with an annoyed expression. "Hey," he greeted gruffly. Bobby snapped out of his shock to look up at Sam.

"You weren't kindin'." Bobby said in disbelief. Sam shook his head in reply. No matter how much he wanted to be screwing around at the moment, he wasn't.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, walking past Bobby and into the house, but not before he looked at the older hunter. "Also, don't give Dean any candy." Sam added as a last note as he walked into the kitchen for some well-earned beer.

Bobby stood in the door way for a few moments not knowing whether he should go inside and face the two twerps that were once grown men (well one is a grown angel but he doesn't exactly look like one at the moment, now does he?) or whether he should join Sam for that beer that looked pretty nice right now. Well whiskey sounds better now that he thinks about it. Yes, whiskey sounds perfect right about now, so that is what Bobby will do. Screw facing the child turned twerps, he's gonna drown a bottle or two of whiskey. Maybe four.

* * *

"Dean, what is this?" Castiel asked as he looked up at Dean who stood in front of him. In Cas' hands was a baseball and a baseball mitt that Dean had handed to him.

"Never seen a baseball before Cas?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows as he took a few steps back in Bobby's living room.

The two of them had been comfortably sitting on separate chairs when Dean had spotted two baseball mitts and a baseball somewhat covered with books in the corner of the living room collecting dust. Dean didn't even know that Bobby had these, but it's better than just sitting there while they wait for Sam and him to get drunk off all the alcohol that Bobby owned.

"I know what it is, but what am I supposed to do with it?" Cas asked, holding up the baseball and mitten as if to ask what they did and how they worked. Dean smirked, finding this amusing

"Put the baseball mitt on your hand then throw the ball to me." Dean explained, watching as Castiel did exactly as he told him. Once the mitt was on, Castiel hesitantly held the baseball in his mitt hand and through it at Dean reluctantly. Dean was about to catch in when the ball narrowly missed his hands and flew out of Bobby's window followed by another crash outside.

Dean and Cas shared a worried look as they both were frozen to the spot. "Dean, I do not think that was supposed to be thrown inside." Cas commented with a look at the now broken window. Dean smiled nervously, chuckling a little.

"Yeah… I should've remembered that we can't play baseball in the house…" Dean said, looking at the window behind him.

"Dean… Cas… What was that?" Bobby's voice came in through the kitchen. Dean looked at Castiel alarmed.

"Run for it!" he whispered fearfully to Cas who just tilted his head.

"What—"

"Run for it!" Dean didn't give him another chance as he grabbed the other boy's hand and ran out of the house just as Sam and Bobby entered the living room to find one shattered window and no Dean and Cas.

"Balls."


	3. Where Are We?

**Hiya! I hope this chapter is to your liking and hope you enjoy it! Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**The Boy and Angel**

**Where Are We?**

Castiel looked over at Dean who was looking behind him trying to see if Bobby was running after them, cautious after he broke the man's window.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, catching his attention. Dean looking over at him with raised eyebrows as he straightened his disheveled clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" And that was a great question. They had been running as fast as they could for as far as they could to get away from Bobby so they wouldn't end up dead, and doing that made the both of them lost, though Cas blamed being lost on Dean since he made him run and had the brilliant idea to play baseball inside. So of course, this was all Dean's fault. Dean looked around, seeing that they somehow made it into a part of town Dean had never seen before. He looked behind him trying to see where they had just came from but there was a slight problem in young de-aged Dean's plan. There was an intersection meaning that they could've gone three ways and he wasn't about to test which way both he and Castiel had gone because that would take just too damn long.

"That's a good question Cas," Dena muttered looking around a bit more before he looked over at Castiel who had his eyebrow raised, ready for his answer. "because I certainly don't know how to answer that good question." He smiled trying to lighten the situation they both were in, but Cas had to be the Debby Downer and frown. Dammit Cas, be the Debby Upper once in a while, will you?

"You were the one that was leading." Cas stated as if that would answer all their problems. Dean deadpanned, his Debby Upper smile slipping from his face.

"Thanks for pointing that out Cas." he grumbled as he started to walk away, Castiel hurrying to catch up.

"Where are you going?" the de-aged angel asked, walking beside Dean who looked around him trying to mesmerize his surroundings just in case they had miraculously gotten lost again. He could handle that once but twice is just too frustrating and something would end up broken.

"Trying to see if I can find anything I recognize and find our way back, well slowly so we can let Bobby let out his steam before we see him." Dean shivered a little, imagining what Bobby would do to them when they returned while he was still angry at them for breaking his window. It all ended in death which wasn't very appetizing for Dean.

Cas nodded finding that reasonable as he also looked around to memorize his surroundings or find something he also recognized.

"Why don't we just call Sam?" Cas asked as he turned to Dean. The blond haired kid stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide.

"Then he'll make fun of me for getting lost! No, we're not getting Sam and that is finale!" Dean shouted. Castiel frowned at Dean's stubbornness, looking into a shop's window.

"Then what will we do when we can't find out way back?" he asked Dean as he observed some nice TV's on display.

"We ask some people how to get back to Bobby's." Dean replied with a shrug as Cas just gave him a defeated look.

It looks like they'll never make it back to Bobby's place with Dean being this stubborn.


End file.
